Fairy Godmother/Gallery
Images of the Fairy Godmother from Cinderella. Promotional Images Cinderella Godmommy.png|Diamond Edition Clipart Char godmother.png Fairygodmother.jpg fairymommy.png|Diamond DVD Clipart cindygodmom.png|It'll Do Magic Cinderella_Wallpaper_2.jpg|Film cover Cinderella Redesign 8.jpg Cinderella Diamond Edition Banner.jpg Cinderella Diamond Edition Banner 2.jpg Cp FWB Cinderella 20120926.jpg|Fairy Godmother on the left Once Upon a Time Fairy godmother ouat quote.jpg Live-action film Cinderella-poster-fairy-godmother.jpg|2015 Fairy Godmother FairyGodmother2015Textless.jpg Descendants Descendants - Fairy Godmother Promo.jpg Fairy Godmother and her Daughter Jane.jpg|Fairy Godmother and her daughter Descendants-131.jpg Descendants 20 Days.png Auradon-advice.jpg Stock Art Clipgodmotherbruno.gif|Transforming Bruno y7.gif|Cinderella gives flowers to her Fairy Godmother aug29.gif jan0107.gif jan01025.gif aug56.gif clipgodmother2.gif clipfgw.gif|Sparkling Fairy Godmother cn103.gif march2211.gif clipfg21.gif clipgf.gif clipmiceb4.gif march107.gif september182.gif clipwand.gif clipgodmother5.gif clipgodmother3.gif clipspark.gif|"Bippity Boppity Boo!" clipcindygodmother2.gif clipcindygod.gif|The Fairy Godmother arrives clipcindygodmother.gif Films ''Cinderella Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4924.jpg|The FG appears to comfort Cinderella. Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-5350.png Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5105.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5511.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5127.jpg FA image 00033932.jpg Cii key08.jpg|The Fairy Godmother taking some measurements. Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5451.jpg disney-cinderella-fairy-godmother.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4940.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5413.jpg 1000px-Cinderella-disneyscreencaps_com-5298.jpg 1000px-Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-5298.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5200.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5041.jpg Fairy-Godmother.png Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5486.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5391.jpg|The Fairy Godmother measuring Cinderella. Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5377.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5071.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4989.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5141.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5503.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5453.jpg fairy godmother.png cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5063.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5066.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5168.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5176.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5267.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5273.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5317.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5322.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5350.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5354.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5356.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5372.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5404.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5412.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5414.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5467.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5513.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5536.jpg|The Fairy Godmother waving goodbye cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5517.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5522.jpg Tumblr n3tswfnmV31rxt9glo4 1280.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5150.jpg Cinderella II: Dreams Come True Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2696.jpg|Fairy Godmother in ''Cinderella II: Dreams Come True Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-119.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2674.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-113.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-118.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-133.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-140.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-165.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-186.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-202.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-209.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-213.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-258.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-274.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-283.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-291.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-302.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-319.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2633.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2636.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2639.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2728.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2732.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-3546.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-3554.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-3558.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-3561.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-3563.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-3566.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-3573.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-3575.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-3578.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-3582.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-3587.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-3606.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-3631.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-3653.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-3658.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-3662.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-3667.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-3669.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-3677.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-3679.jpg|Transforming Jaq cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-4332.jpg|Hugh and the Fairy Godmother cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-4339.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-4347.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-4367.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-4371.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-4376.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-4776.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-4779.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-4788.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-4793.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-4804.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-4816.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-4819.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-4824.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-4851.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-4860.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-4874.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-4876.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-5047.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-5201.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-5234.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-5238.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-7817.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-7894.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-7898.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-7908.jpg|On the steps cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-7950.jpg|By the fireside cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-7978.jpg ''Cinderella III: A Twist in Time Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-340.jpg|Fairy Godmother in ''Cinderella III: A Twist in Time Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-315.jpg|Fairy Godmother with Jaq and Gus Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-538.jpg|Fairy Godmother with Anastasia Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7626.jpg|Fixing the wedding cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-296.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-318.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-342.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-367.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-405.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-411.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-519.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-528.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-578.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-599.jpg|The Fairy Godmother turned into a statue. cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7525.jpg|The Fairy Godmother restored. cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7529.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7533.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7535.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7586.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7605.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7612.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7619.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7634.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7765.jpg CinderellaIII-05.jpg ''Live-action film Helena-bonham-carter-cinderella.jpg Cinderella 2015 32.jpg Cinderella 2015 51.jpg Cinderella 2015 50.jpg Cinderella 2015 48.jpg Descendants Descendants-83.png Descendants-82.png|The Fairy Godmother in ''Descendants Descendants-179.png Descendants-74.png Normal desc 20112.jpg Normal desc 19888.jpg Normal desc 19258.jpg Normal desc 19111.jpg Normal desc 18957.jpg Normal desc 18831.jpg Normal desc 18733.jpg Normal desc 18642.jpg Normal desc 18509.jpg Normal desc 18313.jpg Normal desc 98603.jpg Normal desc 40069.jpg Television ''House of Mouse Char 29323.jpg|Fairy Godmother in ''House of Mouse House Of Mouse -Goofy's Menu Magic 1.jpg House Of Mouse -Goofy's Menu Magic 2.jpg House Of Mouse -Goofy's Menu Magic 3.jpg Schoolhouse Rock! FairyGodmotherinSchoolhouseRock!.jpg|Fairy Godmother in Schoolhouse Rock! CinderellaandFairyGodmotherinSchoolhouseRock!.jpg|Cinderella and Fairy Godmother in Schoolhouse Rock! Once Upon a Time 104Fairy.jpg OnceUponaTimeS01E04HDTVXviD-LOL0040.jpg 104Sparkle.jpg 104YourFairyGodmother.jpg 104 01.png Onceuponatime Godmother.jpg|Fairy Godmother in Once Upon a Time 104FairyGodmother.png 6792270 orig.jpg 104ToYourPrince.jpg Video games ''Meteos: Disney Magic '' Sc03a36d620fc70b1280e70d135f2e9f8.jpg|Fairy Godmother with Cinderella, Major, Bruno and the Mice in ''Meteos: Disney Magic '' ''Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey Videuhgamefairygodmotha.jpg|The Fairy Godmother in ''Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey ''Cinderella: Magical Dreams Disneys-cinderella-magical-dreams-20050519054414607.jpg|Fairy Godmother in ''Cinderella: Magical Dreams ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Fairy Godmother.png|Fairy Godmother in Kingdom Hearts Khbb05.png|Fairy Godmother in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Khbb06.png|Fairy Godmother and Cinderella in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Pct2013 copy-d3f821a236.jpg|Fairy Godmother Gsdx 20110502032023 550x413.jpg 640px-Fairy Godmother KH.png Gsdx 20110502032019 550x413.jpg Printed Media Fairy Godmother.jpg|Fairy Godmother in the Cinderella comic book adaptation Disney Princess-3.jpg|Fairy Godmother in Kilala Princess Cinderella-spread-new.jpg Disney-Cinderella-Storybook.jpg $T2eC16RHJGMFFpsDRwUpBSGqEkLQ3!~~60_57.jpg $T2eC16VHJGoFFvdy!+)TBSGqEQwW4Q~~60_57.jpg The Cinderella Magic Wand Book.jpg Cinderella Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo Book.jpg Disney Princess Cinderella's Story Illustraition 10.jpg Disney Princess - Make a Wish.jpg Disney Princess - Beautiful Brides - Cinderella (1).jpg Disney Princess - A Horse to Love - Cinderella (2).jpg Concept Art Gal cin development-art fairy-godmother 447.jpg|Development art for the Fairy Godmother Gal cin development-art cinderella-fairy 447.jpg LNK4.jpg Cinderella and Fairy Godmother Concept Art 1.jpg Theme parks and live appearances 2075428523 b613abcfd4.jpg|Face Character Fairy Godmother with Cinderella at one of the Disney Parks 2810499525 8dddc6bafe m.jpg|Fairy Godmother in Disney Twice Charmed 4415558480 11ee461c29.jpg|Fairy Godmother with Cinderella in Disney Live! 4425844873 befb03c70b.jpg|Fairy Godmother in Disney on Ice 18 - Fairy Godmother.JPG|The Fairy Godmother's Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom spell card. Fairy godmother.jpg|Fairy Godmother with Blue Fairy Flora, Fauna and Merryweather 6321298161_99d4e2be36_o.jpg Merchandise and Miscellaneous Cin008b.jpg DISNEY Princess Cinderella Story Collection.jpg $(KGrHqNHJBME7)6Mq7pNBPHH9(!7sQ~~60 3.jpg $(KGrHqUOKi0E33p(UdCdBN-Wp8Nunw~~0 3.jpg $(KGrHqUOKikE33njz(0nBO!6UC0iYQ~~ 12.jpg $T2eC16ZHJHQE9nzEy9TZBR!JH!1)Sw~~60 12.jpg 6070040580031.jpg 6763036280094.jpg 99438.jpg Cinderella vinylmation.jpeg Princess-app-cinderella.jpg June24th.png|Fairy Godmother's page in Disneystrology 467px-Cinderella_004-1.jpg Cinderella Disney snow globe-2.jpg Cinderella Disney snow globe.jpg Disney Cinderella's Musical Gown Waterglobe.jpg Disney Cinderella Snowglobe This is Love Musical Light Up Slipper Rare.jpg Cinderella 2012 Disney Store Doll Set.jpg Cinderella 2012 Disney Store Doll Set Boxed.jpg MAF808983-613x908.jpg Cinderella Charm Bracelet.jpg CinderellaPouch Japan.jpg Fairy Godmother Disney Film Collection Doll - Cinderella - Live Action Film - 11''.jpg Cinderella-2015-fairy-godmother-doll-250x375 (1).jpg Tumblr nfzjjzhIxd1tp9tvoo1 500.jpg 615u5MKM8iL SL1500 .jpg Descendants Themed Activities 6.png Category:Character galleries Category:Cinderella galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries Category:Once Upon a Time galleries Category:Kingdom Hearts galleries Category:Descendants galleries